


Sweet Christmas

by nothing_but_a_comedy



Category: DC Extended Universe, Joker (2019)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_but_a_comedy/pseuds/nothing_but_a_comedy
Summary: Based on the Christmas prompt: "I don't deserve you."Arthur bakes a surprise for reader. After seeing how much he loves her, reader questions whether or not she deserves someone as lovely as Arthur in her life. He reassures her with a sweet kiss... and another surprise.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 38





	Sweet Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the tiny bit of angst in the middle, it just happened bc I go through these feelings a lot.

As you exit the shower, you smell something baking in the oven. After a long day at work, Arthur encouraged you to take a relaxing shower and promised a surprise for you. 

You put on your underwear and throw on one of Arthur’s shirts. Walking into the kitchen, you see him peeping into the oven while checking his watch.

Smiling at your adorable boyfriend, you giggle and jokingly ask “What’s cooking, good looking?”

Arthur looks up at you with a cute blush on his cheeks and grins at the sight of you wearing his shirt. He extends his arms out for you so that you can hug him and nuzzle your face in his chest.

“It’s a surprise!” He says the words in a high, singsong voice and your smile widens.

He squeezes you tight and kisses the top of your head before gently pushing you away, saying “Okay, I think it’s ready now! Go sit at the table and close your eyes!”

You make your way to the dining table, taking a seat and chuckling as you close your eyes. You hear Arthur rummaging around in the kitchen and you laugh as he yells “You better not be peeking!”

“I promise I’m not looking, Artie!”

More rummaging happens in the kitchen and you wonder what on Earth he’s doing in there. After a few minutes, you hear his footsteps until he’s next to you and sets something down on the table.

“Okay, open your eyes!”

You open your eyes and look down at the table to see a tray of cupcakes. Half of them were topped with green frosting and the other half with red. You smile as you notice that some of the cupcakes are misshapen or smaller than others, and the frosting was sloppily added to each of them; he must have scooped dollops of the frosting onto each cupcake with a spoon. Although they aren’t the prettiest, your heart swells as you see the effort he put into them.

You’re about to make a lighthearted joke about their appearance, but stop yourself as you see Arthur’s ecstatic expression.

“Oh my gosh, Arthur! You baked these for me?”

He nods his head. “They’re Christmas cupcakes,” he proudly exclaims.

You smile, knowing that Arthur is enjoying this time of year now that you’ve exposed him to all the fun that you can have during Christmas. You can’t stop a tear from falling down your cheek at the lovely gesture and at the thought that Arthur seems so happy now that he’s with you.

You wonder what you ever did to deserve such a wonderful man who loves you so strongly. You feel a familiar prick in the back of your mind, and more tears fall as terrible thoughts about yourself start to form in your mind.

Arthur frowns slightly at the sight of you crying. “What’s wrong?” He wipes your tears away with his thumb and kneels down in front of you so that he can wrap his arms around your waist.

He whispers softly, “Did I do something wrong?”

Voice cracking, you shake your head and reply  **_“I don’t deserve you…”_ **

Arthur shushes you before you succumb to the negative thoughts creeping up on you. He knows how you struggle with loving yourself and feeling like you deserve his love.

“Don’t say that, darling. You know I disagree.” He looks up at you and rests his hand on your chin. You look at his sweet face and try to go through the mantra that Arthur created with you; reminding yourself that he  _ loves _ you and that you deserve every ounce of love he gives you.

“Shh, that’s it, honey; breathe in… breathe out.” He helps calm you down and hands you a napkin from the table so that you can clean your face.

Seeing you calm, he stands up and places a soft kiss on your cheek, whispering “I love you.”

You smile and bring his hand to your mouth to place a kiss on the inside of his wrist, reassuring him that you’re feeling better now.

“Now how about you try one of these cupcakes, hmm?” Arthur takes one of the red frosted cupcakes and peels off the paper lining.

  
You extend your hand for him to hand you the cupcake, but instead, he brings it to your mouth and feeds it to you. Taking a bite from it, some of the red frosting smears around your mouth.

Arthur laughs at the sight of you and you give him a silly red smile while saying “Arthur, I love you, but this cupcake is so messy!”

He chuckles and brings his hand to your mouth to wipe the frosting off. Instead of cleaning his finger off with a napkin, he hesitates with a sinister look on his face. His finger moves back to your lips and gently pokes them. You immediately know what he is trying to do.

With wide eyes, you slowly open your mouth and suck his finger; the frosting tastes sweet, but you’re more focused on swirling your tongue around his finger while looking straight into his darkening eyes.

He exhales with a shaky breath, pulling his finger out of your mouth with a small ‘ _ pop _ ’. You stare at each other, lust evident on both of your faces. In a swift motion, Arthur dives down and attaches his lips to yours in a heated kiss.

Your teeth clash for a second while Arthur’s hand holds the side of your neck and pulls you closer to him. The sugary taste of the cupcake lingers on your tongue and makes the kiss feel sweeter. 

Arthur pulls away with a soft moan. He smirks and lowers his body back down to kneel on the floor in front of your chair. His hands drag down your body, sliding to your hips. Tugging your body forward to sit on the edge of the seat, Arthur unbuttons your pants and quickly pulls them off along with your panties while you hastily discard your shirt and bra. Pushing your knees open, he rubs his cheek along your inner thigh. His stubble tickles your skin and you shiver in anticipation. 

He looks up at you, his face directly in front of your exposed pussy. “Hmm, did the cupcake taste good, darling?” As he waits for your answer, he blows cool air on your clit.

You jerk your hips and are thrown off by his innocent question. You nod your head at him and groan when his thumb lightly brushes against your clit.

Arthur chuckles and reaches up to the table with one hand while the other stays on your hip. He swipes two of his fingers through the frosting of one of the cupcakes.

In a painstakingly slow motion, he brings the fingers coated in frosting down to your pussy and smears it around your clit messily. You moan at the odd sensation of the cool frosting on your hot skin. Arthur locks eyes with you.

  
“Now it’s  _ my _ turn to taste,” he rasps out before attaching his lips to your skin and sucking the frosting off of your clit.


End file.
